


Happy Birthday to Me

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Abby's Birthday and she is in for a very BIG surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abby PoV

Abby's POV

June 24 11:59 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Today Joe did the most amazing/romantic thing. He PROPOSED! Today also happens to be our 6 month anniversary and my birthday. So when he asked me to go see him I thought he needed something but when I entered his room I saw him all dressed up and asked him, "Why are you so dressed up? Happy 6 months! Oh and by the way mister I am very mad at you." (A/N: she says this she does her signature hip thing)

He just stood there in an awkward silence for 4 minutes and 58 seconds before walking over and kissing me softly and pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Happy 6 months to you too Abs. Oh and I have a present for you which is a combined present for your birthday. I waited for today to come for the last two months so I could ask you this one simple yes or no question to which I hope the answer is yes." Then he plopped down on his knee (even though it hurt still after his surgery (he had been almost blown up in a little cave a few months before) back in January) and said, "Will you marry me? Oh and Happy Birthday are you still mad at me?"

I then replied with, "Yes I will marry you Joe! No I am not still mad." 

"Then tell me why you were mad please so I can understand." he asked and then I told him, "That I was mad because only my sister had remembered my birthday, but then you had gone through all of this and that just made it that much better. I just felt horrible when I thought you had forgotten my birthday I should not have doubted you." I replied through the tears that had formed in my eyes. He then came back and sat next to me on the bed and whipped my stray tears and kissed me softly at first but then he tried to deepen it but that's when I pulled away and told him that I had to go see Rachel to talk about the plans we would make for the wedding causing him to pout as I left, at which point I swear I heard him mumble something like, "Dang she's hot when she does that oh and her hip thing it makes me want her more and more each time she does it." I waited for five seconds before I turned around and said, "I heard that and thanks sweetie I'll see you at dinner Rachel just texted to invite us. Don't worry Matt is cooking not her. It is to celebrate my birthday and we should also make our little announcement." Then he said what sounded like "Okay see you then." Followed by "Shit, she wasn't supposed to hear that" I never told him I heard the last part but I did. 

I still can't believe this all happened today! This started out being the worst birthday ever but it turned into the best!

~Abby


	2. Joe PoV

Joe's POV

I watched as Abby walked out of the room, "Dang she is hot when she does that, oh and her hip thing makes me want her more and more each time she does it." I said that because I thought she was out of ear-shot but I turned out to be incorrect because five seconds later she replied with a little, "I heard that and thanks sweetie I'll see you at dinner Rachel just texted to invite us. Don't worry Matt is cooking not her. It is to celebrate my birthday and we should also make our little announcement."

I then shot her a reply of "Okay see you then." went back in the room and said to myself, "Shit she wasn't supposed to hear that" and decided to shut up so I didn't embarrass myself any further than I already had. As I prepared for dinner I thought back on the events of the day as of right now.

~Flashback begins~

It was seven thirty a.m. when I first realized that it was Abby's birthday and our 6 month anniversary together. I was thinking about how today would be the perfect day to ask her the question (to marry me) and I could have the perfect way and time to ask. I figured that when she walked into my CovOps class during her hour off I would pretend that I had forgotten her birthday (which I hadn't) but I would ask her to come to my room so I could give her a present for our 6 month anniversary. However I had Cammie and her friends during that hour and they had chosen to not say happy birthday when she walked in (they are in my second/third hours (we had a double period that day) which the third hour happened to be the hour she had a free hour and decided to come down as she normally did to observe) causing her to leave after I had asked her to go to my room during the lunch hour for the day. When she left I had noticed that she was crying.

~Time Skip~

I spent the whole hour before lunch setting up my room into a romantic scene. I also got myself all dressed up in dress shirt and dress pants (much dressier than what I wear when I teach my CovOps class) got the ring I had bought two months before all situated and before I knew it there was a knock at my door so I quickly finished setting up and opened the door to see a confused Greyson and Landon. They then asked if Abby was there yet and I said, "No, not yet. Please scram I have a very important date to finish setting up in the next 20 seconds I will see you later."

"Fine mom just sent us to invite her to a family dinner for her birthday since we are all together again." Landon told me. I quickly said, "Okay, tell your mom to text Abby at the end of the lunch hour so that she is not anymore distracted than need be when she gets here so bye."

Ten seconds later I heard another knock at the door I asked who it was before I opened the door so that I wouldn't have any more interruptions. I then heard an annoyed voice say, "Did you seriously forget that I was coming for lunch? Let me in please."

I then said, "Okay just one second and I will let you in." as I made the finishing touches.

From there I walked over and swiftly opened the door and twirled her into me for dramatic effect then she gave me a confused look and said, "Why are you so dressed up? Happy 6 months! Oh and by the way mister I am very mad at you." as she did her totally hot hip thing. After a 4 minute 58 second awkward silence I walked over and kissed her softly and pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Happy 6 months to you too Abs. Oh and I have a present for you which is a combined present for your birthday. I waited for today to come for the last two months so I could ask you this one simple yes or no question to which I hope the answer is yes." Then I plopped down on my knee (even though it hurt still after my surgery (I had been almost blown up in a little cave a few months before while trying to save Cammie) back in January) and said, "Will you marry me? Oh and Happy Birthday are you still mad at me?"

She then replied with, "Yes I will marry you Joe! No I am not still mad."

"Then tell me why you were mad please so I can understand." I asked and then she told me, "That I was mad because only my sister had remembered my birthday, but then you had gone through all of this and that just made it that much better. I just felt horrible when I thought you had forgotten my birthday I should not have doubted you." she replied through the tears that had formed in her eyes.

I then went back and sat next to her on the bed and whipped my stray tears away and kissed her softly at first but then I tried to deepen it but that's when she pulled away and told me that she had to go see Rachel to talk about the plans they would make for the wedding causing me to pout as she left me standing there wanting more.

~Flashback Ends~ 

At dinner Abby made the official announcement causing everyone to say "FINALLY" in unison. I went back into a trance because I had ended up watching her do her hip thing again after Matt had said something very evil apparently but I didn't catch it because Landon was telling me about his new girlfriend. She then walked up and told me and whispered "We should leave and continue where we left off at lunch time. Don't you think?"

I then replied with a little wink and, "Yes I do let's go and finish the night off right."


End file.
